Lurak-lukhkhan III
Lurak-lukhkhan III (b. 1555 BC) was the 104th King of Elam and 58th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1517-1505 BC. He was the second son of Emperor Idaddu-napir VI. In 1518 BC when his brother, Emperor Girnamme IV left Susa to deal with a rebelion around Huhunuri, he named Lurak-lukhkhan as Governor over Susa and Viceroy in his absence. During this time Lurak-lukhkhan was approached by a group of Priests, offering him his brother's throne. He at first refused, however when he saw how the rebellion was spreading and how Girnamme was unable to stop it or take the city of Huhunuri, he accepted, becoming Lurak-lukhkhan III. Girnamme IV immediately marched in the direciton of Susa to try and remove his brother, however he was assasinated during his march. After his ascension, Lurakh-lukhkhan managed to quel most of the rebelion, as the majority of the rebels saw him as the better King and Emperor, however there were still pockets of resistance. Lurakh-lukhkhan dealt with these mercilessly, storming Arawa. His forces killed eight hundred rebels during a two day stand off, then executed another three hundred after their surrender. The remaining four hundred were sent to work in as forced labourers in mines and quarries all over Elam. Additionaly the Emperor Inzuzu šak Puzur-Nanu, the Governor of Arawa Province, executed for providing facilities to the rebels. In 1516 he finalised the agreement with the Hittite King Ammuna II to return all the Elam-held Hittite lands (which the Emperor described as "Hittite Haltamt") to the Hittites. In 1515 he abolished Alshe Kingdom's status as a province and accepted it as a full Imperial Member nation. In 1514 he broke off the seperate tribute agreement his brother had made with the Kingdom of Carchemish, demanding instead full surrender and incorporation within the Empire as a member nation. The King of Carchemish refused, but attempted to negotiate an increase in tribute. At first Lurakh-lukhkhan was inclined to accept, however he was warned by the Priests, whom he kept as his personal advisers, that a similar decision had "thrust Elam into despair" during his brother's time. And so Lurakh-lukhkhan refused and in 1513 Carchemish expelled all Elamites from her boarders and declared war on Elam. The Carchemish force attacked and attempted to seize Emar. Išari Buzua, Epartid King of Emar, managed to hold the Carchemish force at bay until Lurakh-lukhkhan's forces arrived and expelled them. Lurakh-lukhkhan followed the army of the King of Carchemish on it's retreat, however on the way his force was ambushed by Carchemish reinforcements. The Emperor was forced to retreat and return to the territories held outside of Emar. As the Emperor was reorganising his force, he was approached by emissaries of the King of Yamkhad. The King of Yamkhad laid claim to the areas which the Empire had been using to attack the Hittite lands and the Mitanni. Yamkhad had protested before but was ignored. However, the King of Yamkhad demanded the return of these lands and the exchange became so heated that in 1512 BC a temporary peace was arranged with Carchemish, due to a looming war with Yamkhad. The war broke out in 1511 BC by way of Yamkhadian seizure of the lands they had claimed. Lurak-lukhkhan responded, invading the core territory of Yamkhad all the way to within a days distance of Aleppo, the capital in 1510 BC. However Lurak-lukhkhan's force was unable to hold Alakhtum and after it's loss the Emperor's route back was cut off. Lurak-lukhkhan spent a year fighting his way through Yamkhad until he managed to enter the member nation of Mari in 1509 BC. Lurak-lukhkhan was not discouraged however and attacked Yamkhad with another force in 1508. This time he managed to take Aleppo, however his way back was once again threatened. So a peace agreement was made between Lurak-lukhkhan with Hammurabi I of Yamkhad, wherein a part of the territory of Yamkhad was ceeded to the Empire, for a large compensation. In 1506 the Emperor began preparing another military invasion of Carchemish, however he died at Susa a year later. He was succeeded on the throne by his son Chedorlaomer XIX.